


Our Happiness

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Being a cute couple, Developing Relationship, Everyday Life for Changki, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fox Kihyun, Hybrids, M/M, Mini moments, Wolf Changkyun, changki rise, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: A fox and wolf were never seen together; they never got along. But when Kihyun, a fox-human hybrid encounters a wolf-human hybrid named Changkyun one day, they find out that their species could get along through just simple chatter, and from there on, they grow, for their happiness.





	Our Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm alive!! The angel AU will be reposted I just for months needed to go deeper into it so it's going through a large change to what I originally wanted. 
> 
> Wolf sounds are these meanings in case you're like wtf is this:
> 
> Chuff: Soft, under the breath bark. Playful, but mostly affectionate.  
> Murr: Romantic sound between mates. Likened to a purr.  
> Griggle: Distinct wolf laughter, a mix of a giggle and a non-threatening growl.

It's warm and comforting outside in the mini clearing of the forest. The birds chirping songs and the sounds of the stream nearby were peaceful to the ears, occasionally hearing a fish or two jump in and out of the water. The flowers bright and colorful, decorated the ground and attracting equally beautiful butterflies. A perfect day for reading a book on the low grass as the rays of the sun highlighted each word on the page, made it almost seem magical. And that's what Kihyun was doing along the forest floor near his small home, enjoying the fine art of nature. A true blessing that made the world divine and a vast difference from the city. Laying on a blanket his mother stitched for him, along with a small container with various fruits and crackers topped with cheese. 

 

One of the many reasons why he liked the nature more was because he was different from humans. It wasn't like he was the only one, not in the slightest, but his bright orange and black fox ears that adorned his head stood out. Always twitching whenever they heard something in the distance, or turning down whenever he felt sad or tired, or moving in different ways whenever he was confused about something. Not to forget the tail that followed behind him, swaying side to side every day just like how it was now, up and very happy. Kihyun felt his true home and calling was a place people didn't visit too often due to the minimal connection with their electronics. He liked the devices too but, sometimes it was good to disconnect and actually appreciate life and the world that should be appreciated and cared for more. You'd have to see it with your own eyes to fully grasp its beauty; a photo on a small device can't compare when it's in person. 

 

Aside from the music of the forest, Kihyun's fox ears move quickly, twitching at a certain sound in the distance, head turning to the current source. It sounds close, and it seems to be getting closer the more he listens intently. He closes his book and stands, knowing that with the set up he has on the floor, he wouldn't be able to pick it all up in time. Whatever seems to be coming at him doesn't seem harmful by smell, but he can't be too sure when he sniffs the air again. Its scent is something undetectable until, he catches it. 

 

_ A wolf hybrid.  _

 

Non-hybrids, just animal foxes are usually killed by wolves, and still Kihyun could meet the same fate even if he isn't full. They still have the animal instincts within them despite being half human. The fox doesn't want to be the next one on the list, especially since he's a bright orange with black and white markings. He wonders if he should just run off and leave everything, or to stay since it is his territory. He lives nearby anyways, and has marked the surrounded area many times. 

 

What comes stumbling in rather than running out of the bushes and into his small clearing is a man, looking to be about the same age possibly, the noticeable black wolf ears that are less triangular and less pointed as the fox's and tail not as bushy. He's covered in dirt and holes, white shirt stained with the dirt of the forest, shorts slightly ripped and legs and arms a bit scraped. His hands with scratches and also mixed with dirt that most likely wasn't healthy and sanitary for him. A small twig or two from probably the brush tangled in his hair, messy and a lighter color due to the sheet of dirt on him. Whatever happened to the other, Kihyun feels a small knot of guilt within him for how badly the wolf is hurt and how rough he looked, his fear of the other gone but he still doesn't dare let his guard down. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Kihyun voices out,  keeping his tone strong and authoritative. He has his book tightly in his hands, ready for the moment he'll need to throw it to stall time if he needs to run. 

 

The man looks up, eyes a light burgundy with the hint of gray, staring in the green ones of the fox. He's pretty, Kihyun can't lie to himself and is a little lost in the others eyes that are so captivating it keeps him staring a little. Thankfully, the other begins to talk so he has some time and excuse to continue staring. 

 

"I'm actually lost." Voice deep in a defensive tone, strong yet a little small, knowing this isn't his territory. "I was here for a small walk on the main trail and I didn't realize how big this place was. I lost my footing and fell on one of these steep hills. I've been here for probably hours, I'm not too sure but my phone has died and now I don't know which is the way back." 

 

Kihyun eyes the other, a bit suspiciously for someone who is also an animal. He couldn't understand why the other didn't follow his own scent to go back on the main trail but, he also doesn't know what part of the main trail he had fallen from and how far, considering how deep in the forest he was. And by the looks of him, seems to have a  _ pretty rough  _ landing.

 

"What's your name?" 

 

"Changkyun. Im Changkyun." 

 

Its silent between them now, letting nature fill the air. Mostly because all the talking is now in Kihyun's head as he figures out what to do next. The one named Changkyun seemed to do no harm, hopefully that was the case. Slowly, the fox takes a step, and then another, ears moving for any additional noises around him and he sniffs the air around the wolf. One more step and a few more, Kihyun is pretty much looking over him and he eyes the other closely, maybe too close for Changkyun's personal space for a first meeting. 

 

The fox squats down and is now eye level with the other, noses almost touching, searching around his body with his eye out for anything that seems malicious or suspicious. Might seem odd but, it's his property and he needs to make sure if this person should be welcomed in his home. He knows that wolves are more sociable, and with Kihyun being more on the solitude side, also comes into play. Maybe he also just feels sorry for the other but, Kihyun finds himself sighing loudly and pulls away. He begins to clean up his things as the other watches in silence, and when he finishes, Kihyun sniffs the air once more.  _ Nothing hiding.  _

 

"Come with me." Kihyun brings the attention back to himself, watching as Changkyun struggles to get up due to his scratched arms and legs. The fox would have helped him up but his hands were full, and he still has his guard up. He makes the other walk in front of him, making sure no funny business happens would have happened behind him and he directs the wolf to where his house is until it's quiet again. 

 

The fox unlocks his door upon reaching the house, urging Changkyun to take off his shoes and socks, so the dirt doesn't dirty the floor too much even though he was covered in it from head to toe. He'll let the other take a shower and show him the way back to the city tomorrow, knowing that it would get dark soon despite it being the afternoon. It takes a while to drive to the city (hence why Kihyun only goes when he needs to), and right now with a stranger in his home, he plans to call it a day here. He still wonders how Changkyun even got lost this far in the woods from the main trail but, so far didn't seem malicious. 

 

Changkyun sniffs the air, hands against his chest as he takes in the foreign scent and glances at everything in the house. It's neat and small, very warm and comforting he can tell, his black tail slightly stilled as he looks around. Kihyun moves to the kitchen to wash his hands, watching as the other gets a feel for the place and he begins to put things away and throw the blanket in the hamper. 

 

"I'll show you where the shower is and I can have you borrow my clothes since these look…" Kihyun pauses to look at the torn and dirty clothing on the other's body, and Changkyun looks down at himself too. They're for sure not going to be worn again, especially not in Kihyun's home. "Yeeeeaah. These need to be gone or maybe even burned. I'll let you spend the night since both walking and driving will take a long time to get to the city."

 

"Are we really that far?" 

 

"Yeah. It's about a forty five minute drive if I had to be honest, and walking, well, you can  just forget that. Wondered how you even got lost so it must have been a tough fall for your senses to be a bit jacked up." 

 

Changkyun huffs, crossing his arms. "Not necessarily. I just never been in this part of the forest. I'm still human in many aspects too so my sense of direction isn't THAT great." Kihyun let's out an airy chuckle, leading the way to his shower. The wolf was smart and had a point since all hybrids had some senses heightened, but only slightly. "Thank you for doing this. I know because I'm a wolf hybrid that you probably don't want me in your home or nothing to do with me so, really, I appreciate you for helping me out." 

 

"It's no worries." Kihyun smiles at Changkyun, leading him to the open shower and handing him a towel. He grabs some extra clothes, a simple sweater with the choice of shorts or sweatpants. The nights can get cold and although Kihyun is pretty used to it, he isn't sure about the other knowing that so he warns him. "You can borrow these clothes for now. I'm a medium so hopefully the shirts fit okay. The shorts and pants might have to be tighten so luckily it's elastic if they're too big for you. I'll make something simple to eat like soup since it's cold here."

 

Changkyun's touched, grateful for the hospitality the fox is giving him and he hopes he can give back to him somehow. Usually other hybrids can be pretty hostile due to the animal part within them. With another thank you, he closes the door behind him and begins to undress for the shower, Kihyun making it back to the common area to think. 

 

_ Turned out better than expected.  _ The fox exhales, heading over to the kitchen to cook chicken soup, a go to for the cold night ahead. Plus, anything with chicken were Kihyun's favorite dishes whether it be cooking or eating it. You could really never have too much chicken; at least in his book. 

 

As the time passes and the chicken soup boils to completion, he quickly changes into more comfortable clothing, hearing the shower go off when passing by the bathroom. He was going to check up on Changkyun since he'd been in there for quite awhile but, it was also understandable. He should at least have helped him dress his wounds before since they looked bad and must have hurt under the warm water. Just as Kihyun places the two bowls on the counter to put the finished soup into them, the other comes out of the shower with hair now shining black and cleaner than before; also seemed to have cleaned his wounds himself, seeing the gauze wrapped around his legs and actually had less scratches on him than Kihyun had thought  _ and seen _ . 

 

The fox watches as the ears on Changkyun's head perk, his tail swaying happily when his eyes land on the food steaming hot, knowing the smell must have him drooling.  _ Cute _ . The fox finds himself thinking without really even thinking actually, and he clears his throat. 

 

"You can eat here on the island or on the couch as long as you don't spill. But other than that I hope you enjoy I guess." 

 

Changkyun's eyes light up, and nods as he uses his shirt as mittens around the bowl, very carefully waddling over the couch. Kihyun just stares and laughs to himself, grabbing his own bowl the same way (less comically) to join the other. He doesn't get much company other than the small drop by's from friends, longest anyone spent the night was around three days. Despite the differences in their species, he found the other's presence so far to be relaxing; finding himself sitting next to the wolf who had already began eating and currently in a state of euphoria with every bite he takes. Kihyun can imagine the pink flowers floating around his head, background shining an arrange of oranges and yellows as Changkyun savors everything. It's entertaining to watch the other's expression more than watching the television he admits. He had just met the wolf and already Kihyun wants to know so many things about the other, not a common sight for a fox and wolf be to together, especially this friendly. And if so, although a bit rare, then that meant they usually grew up together. Truthfully speaking, the fox hates the small animal instinct built in their hybrid bodies to stay away from certain others. 

 

They sit with the television doing the talking until they both finish their bowls, Changkyun's black ears point down and tail curling as he gives Kihyun the most saddest eyes the other has ever seen and holds out his bowl silently asking for seconds.  _ So. Freaking. Adorable.  _ He's only met the other about an hour ago and Kihyun feels his heart being pulled and chewed like gum.

 

"I can give you another bowl if you want. I still have more left." With an eager nod from Changkyun, the fox watches his ears shoot up and tail back to wagging, and Kihyun feels himself doing the same as he smiles. 

 

Kihyun makes another bowl of soup in which the other devours quickly, and this time, the green-eyed just fondly watches. It's strange how someone he didn't really know was affecting him so greatly, and Kihyun can't help but reach out to touch his ears. It's a pretty risky and maybe invasive move but, he's not really thinking this all the way through. When his fingers brush against the other, Changkyun's body tenses up, and tail stills, wolf ears now pointed up straight. 

 

They're soft, yet, a different type of textured fur than his ears. Kihyun has never been able to do such a thing with a wolf hybrid before, knowing past history of the species not getting along, and he feels very proud of the moment. Changkyun ends up staring at him with wide eyes, blinking a few times to understand why the fox decided to play with his ears. Taking note of his expression, Kihyun pulls back as his ears point down apologetically. 

 

"Sorry. I never really encountered a wolf hybrid before and one this close, so I acted on impulse. It's sad that the small animal part in us still lurks when it comes to others but, glad that's not the case here. Or I hope." 

 

"It's alright." Changkyun reassures with a smile. "I understand especially since you live out here where it seems like you never interact with anyone."

 

Kihyun tilts his head. "Are you implying something about me?" 

 

"Maybe." Changkyun gives a crooked smile and also reaches out to Kihyun's ear, touching and playing mostly with the white tips. It's not awkward in the slightest despite meeting, more like a stepping stone, a move forward between their differences; and they're happy for that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kihyun. Hey, Kihyun." Changkyun calls out, whispering in the others ear who reads a book on his stomach in the forest clearing they met just two months ago. Their friendship grew more and even into a relationship recently with the pair laughing, eating together more often and playing with one another almost everyday. Plans of Changkyun moving in is talked about and he visits Kihyun frequently, hoping he could live with him instead of traveling to his place that was pretty far from the city. Mostly seen as if they were stuck together, the pair always were caught smiling and being playful to each other. A fox and wolf; something a lot of others didn't really see with hybrids. But with Changkyun and Kihyun, they made it work and were pretty much unstoppable. "Heyyy~ Ki~ look over here."

 

Right now, Changkyun was begging, whining even tried to climb a tree for Kihyun's attention who stared at the black printed words, engrossed in the story that he was reading. And when Changkyun says he bent forward and backward for the others eyes to lift off the page, the flexible wolf indeed did just that, to an extent so he didn't break a bone. That would not be the type of attention he would want.

 

The wolf tugged on the fox's shirt, even his tail a little and even the ears but to no avail. It was cute that the other was so concentrated but, the black-haired wanted to spend more time with him. He huffs, crossing his arms and soon lays right on his stomach in front of Kihyun's face, placing his chin on paperback blocking the fine print. A hand moves to point each and every single mole on the fox's face, each time commenting  _ bop _ . Green staring back into the burgundy grays, the smile that Kihyun holds in comes out the longer they hold the eye contact, watching his boyfriend be too adorable. 

 

"Hello there Mr. Im wanting attention Changkyun." 

 

"Smooth. I didn't take the almost hour long drive here to see your eyes move to words on a bundle of stitched together paper."

 

"Can me reading the words off your shirt count as giving you attention." Changkyun chuckles, moving to lay beside him, nuzzled up to Kihyun and letting out a chuff. The fox closes his eyes, taking the others sweet scent as he plays with the ears of the other. Despite the soft caresses, Changkyun pouts and looks at the book, holding it in his hands.

 

"You're no fun. I pretty much ended up doing a whole gymnastics routine and I get nothing, not even a round of applause." Changkyun shakes his head as he absentmindedly flips the pages. "If I dressed as a book, your eyes would be all over me."

 

"You would have a sexy spine." Kihyun comments, making Changkyun roll his eyes, a smile still dancing on his lips. The fox moves to grab the paperback from the other, who doesn't let go and they both stare at one another again. It says it all in Changkyun's playful eyes that he's planning something in his smart brain, and Kihyun responds back with a look of his own. 

 

The younger snatches the book and holds it closer to his chest, making a quick run for it as the leaves below him crunch with each step.  _ Run! Run! Run! _ Changkyun sprints as he laughs and moves away the branches and fragile tree limbs in his way. He hears a yell of his name, followed by the growing footsteps that rapidly catch up behind him.  _ Probably wasn't a great idea to run from Kihyun.  _ This was the fox's territory and he knew it well, through and through and Changkyun was just beginning to learn. Despite the hazy and small map of the forest in his head, he lets out a griggle as he turns left.

 

He loved to mess with Kihyun, enjoying his laugh and his company and the other thought the same. He hops from rock to rock for extra speed, ears moving as he hears movement from his side. The fox loved his shortcuts and here he was coming out of a secret trail Changkyun didn't even know about yet, and he's closer to him now. With an attempt at grabbing the wolf's shirt, Kihyun fails and trips over his footing with a laugh as he shakes his head; he wasn't going to let Changkyun go and he really can't anyways.

 

The pair run through the forest giggling with Changkyun taunting the other who replies with attempts of grabbing him. Sides are hurting and burning as time passes but, they still continue forward. Kihyun disappears and the younger panics inside, knowing the older had something up his sleeve. But it doesn't stop him and his legs keep running until they can't anymore. In a quick decision, he turns another left to reach what he sees to be the creek.  _ Crap _ . The scent of Kihyun is stronger, especially when the older jumps on his back in a swift movement with a loveable, yet maniacal laugh and Changkyun yelps hunched over, arms flying to wrap around Kihyun's legs almost dropping the book too close to the water. _ Double and triple crap.  _

 

The wolf stops and stumbles, both in a fit of laughter. "I got you Kyun! I caught you and you're mine!" 

 

Tripping on the smooth and wet rocks, Changkyun falls to his knees (thank God he didn't wear shorts), and tip over to fall in the creek. It's freezing, clothes sticking to their bodies and dragging them down a bit. It's shallow, and they part from another to breathe and resurface. Shaking off the water, the older sits up and looks to the wolf who smiles cheekily at him.

 

The fox shoves Changkyun's shoulder playfully and then brushes the hair out of his face showing his magnificent forehead; a weakness of Changkyun's but truth be told, Yoo Kihyun was his entire weakness. 

 

"Okay, you have my full attention. Are you happy?"

 

"Now that I get to see your wonderful hair back and out of your face, you have MY full attention as well." Changkyun smiles, gazing at the other affectionately. "I can see your beautiful moles that were hiding from under your hair. They're like a galaxy that I can stare at all day and all night. I feel special to see it even when the moon is gone and the sun comes up." 

 

Kihyun chuckles, embarrassed by the words but still cups Changkyun's face as he leans in to nuzzle his nose against his. "Your moles are cute too. My favorite is your big nose and you dress in those huge grey hoodies you wear. I call it Mount Hood." 

 

"Not Grey's Peak?" Changkyun laughs, realizing they're still in the water when he lifts up his hands to cup the fox's face and gives his lips a small kiss. Kihyun smiles, fixing the wet strands on the face of the black-haired. 

 

"Hm, I do like that better. How about we lay down and snuggle on the couch, and watch some movies. Get out of these clothes and change into something less wet and cold."

 

"Sounds like I've got your attention from doing something other than reading." Changkyun kisses the other back and nuzzles his nose into Kihyun's wet shirt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun turns in his sleep, watching as Changkyun sleeps soundly beside him with his ears twitching every so often from his dream. The fox doesn't feel tired as he thought he did, and the coffee he had didn't really help. He bops the other's nose with his finger softly, a few times and giggles to himself. Soon poking a cheek and then his forehead, using two of his fingers to make it look like legs to walk down Changkyun's nose. The black-haired feels this and begins to smile, but doesn't open his eyes. 

 

"I know we were calling my nose mountain names but I don't know if you can climb it. May I ask what you're doing Ki?" 

 

"Can't sleep." 

 

"I can see that."

 

"Not with your eyes closed you can't." Changkyun opens his eyes at this, finding a smile on Kihyun's face, his bright orange and black fox ears perked, the shiny emerald greens staring back. Bare face visible from the moonlight outside, highlighting his moles and soft honey skin. "Help me fall asleep." 

 

The wolf opens his arms, and Kihyun doesn't hesitate to move closer and into his chest. It's warm, soft and the older feels safe in something that his kind is often afraid of, and he's happy. Since the time he's met Changkyun, he's found himself busy and less in solitude, and also fallen in love. Changkyun was now his life and a very important person to him, and he couldn't wish for anymore. 

 

"Okay. What do you want to do?" Changkyun asks, very delicate and whispered as if he would awaken something around them. 

 

"Hmmm, I kinda feel like I want hot chocolate. Something warm, and squishy like the cute mini marshmallows." 

 

Changkyun pouts, holding the fox tighter to his body. "I'm warm and squishy, and cute too." 

 

"Agreed. But your name isn't hot chocolate."

 

"No, but it's hot Changkyun, that's why. I'm  more rare, like a precious gem." Kihyun laughs, playfully hitting the wolf's chest; the younger chuckles then continues. "And, I'm right here so no need to go in the kitchen. I come with cuddles, kisses, songs, caresses, puns, nuzzles, and I love you's. Hot chocolate can't do all that." 

 

Kihyun smiles, ears pointing pointing down as he nudges his head against Changkyun's shoulder. "You're right. I got all I need right here."

 

"Exactly, and whatever you need, I'll be there for you to give." The fox feels a kiss planted on this head, followed by the soft caresses on his ears and then fingers through his hair that makes him melt. Way better than hot chocolate for sure. "We should travel somewhere, like an island. In some swim trunks and sporting sunglasses as we drink from coconuts."

 

"That'll be nice. I'll enjoy watching you get a sunburn while we're at it too."

 

Changkyun juts his bottom lip out, rubbing his cheek into the crook of Kihyun's neck. "How romantic."

 

"You know I love you Kyunie." Kihyun wraps his arms tighter against the wolf, feeling a smile against his neck.

 

"I love you too."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When morning comes around, Kihyun is found outside in front of the small house feeding a cat who has six toes he names Treasure. He pets the warm brown and white fur, letting the creature eat the shredded and unseasoned chicken he gave her. The fox smiles, laying his cheek on his knee to just stare at the cat. It's peaceful and he hears the birds chirp and the usual water moving along in the creek nearby. The sounds of nature become inaudible when Changkyun runs out of the house and into the forest without a word, and Kihyun stares at where he ran off to. He quickly comes running back to quickly plant a big kiss on his cheek, ending with a big "MWAH!", and leaves without any other context. 

 

_ What in the world.  _ He doesn't smell a fire, no smoke to be seen and nothing chasing the younger out but, the fox doesn't follow. Kihyun just snorts, continues to pet the kitty and feed it some more. He knows Changkyun is smart and knows his way around the forest better than before, and with a speed that fast, he for sure had a destination in mind so the older wasn't worried.

 

Hours pass and the wolf hasn't arrived yet, the fox checking out the door every hour with ears pointed up for any noises. He knows the footsteps of Changkyun, very distinct and still can't even smell him near.  _ Odd _ . But Kihyun walks back into the house to make himself a bowl a ramen, knowing that the wolf would be back soon. It wasn't the first time and for sure, not the last so to try and pass the time-

 

"Kihyun!"

 

The door flies open, almost off his hinges and Changkyun is dirty just like the first time they met one another, just with no scrapes and a wide smile on his face that make his dimples pop out.  _ Or in if you wanna get technical with it now.  _ Wolf ears straight up and tail wagging rapidly as he steps closer to the fox. Kihyun looks down, seeing that the other has both his hands behind his back.

 

No words are exchanged, and Changkyun then holds out a bunch of pretty wild flowers with his right hand that Kihyun has actually never seen, and his eyes widen at the vibrant colors with the roots still attached. The other hand is then stretched out in front of him before he can speak, revealing store bought flowers wrapped in a pretty pastel plastic. An array of orange and black flowers, something Kihyun hasn't seen before when it comes to a bouquet. 

 

He pecks the others lips to welcome him back home and looks down at his filled hands. "This is sweet. Is it a special Halloween thing and we're celebrating early or...?" 

 

"Long story but, I ran to pull some flowers out of the ground but after a while of walking back, the bees loved it and chased me so I gave up on the first batch. I just went to a new spot and dug up another bunch of wild flowers." 

 

"Oh, so--."

 

"THEN, I realized that they would die soon so I ran an hour to the store to buy some that would last longer and even bought us some seeds to grow our own! I bought black and orange to represent you and I, but I realized half way back, that there was one more gift I needed to get." Changkyun breathes before continuing and the fox just stares, green eyes wide and blinking. "So, I ran back to go to another store, and I got you this."

 

The black-haired reaches into his pocket to pull out a small brown paper bag, handing it to the other who puts the flowers on the table to take it. It's a lot to take in and Kihyun presents his walnut chin, lips in a line and corners slightly down as he's trying to make sense of it all.

 

"Well, sounds like an adventure. Did you want to relax and get cleaned up now? I can open it later since you're standing covered in dirt." 

 

"Nooooo! Open it now!"

 

"Alright, alright." The fox chuckles, peeking in the bag as he looks inside. He doesn't see anything in the dark space, and looks up at the other who nods his head excitedly. Kihyun reaches inside, pulling out a silver necklace in the shape of a wolf, origami styled and he already loves it. It shines under the kitchen light, and the fox smiles at the piece of jewelry. "Kyunie, it's so nice. What's the occasion though? It's not our anniversary and it's not Valentine's Day."

 

"Just because you're special to me. There doesn't need to be an occasion for me to give you something." 

 

"Thank you Kyunie for all this. How did you obtain the black flowers? They're not really sold in stores."

 

"Spray paint." The fox chokes, noticing now how the black color is a bit on the steam and some parts on the bottom petals of flower weren't covered in black. "I wanted the flowers to have more meaning to show that we're combined and together; the orange and the black."

 

Kihyun breaks out in a smile, touched at the thought of Changkyun getting a bouquet of flowers that represents them and their togetherness. He coos, patting his head with a cloud of dust coming from the wolf. 

 

"How about we take both take a bath. We'll wash each other and that'll be my gift for now until I think of something. And then after we can go eat and play Yahtzee or Monopoly, something." 

 

Changkyun smiles, stretching as he begins to shed his shirt, both watching all the dirt fall to the floor.  _ How the hell did he get into the store to buy flowers and spray paint like that?  _ Kihyun looks up and sending the wolf a quirk of his eyebrows before going to close the still open front door and putting the flowers in a vase. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun sits on the couch as he watches the television play a favorite musical of his that Kihyun got him into. He's watched Little Shop of Horrors so many times that he and Kihyun would sing it together no matter where they were, even try to mimic the voices. 

 

It's almost noon and the day was just a lazy one after their fun from earlier, with the air conditioner running to avoid the heat, and not bothering to clean in such weather. Full of relaxing in the bath with Kihyun, and making sure the fur on their tails and ears were gone of the dirt from earlier. Another chase in the forest and this time, Kihyun was the one running away. It was fun since he knew the forest more and was able to tease and trick the wolf easily. Always ending up on top of one another, toppling to the floor on whether it be a cliche pile of leaves, dirt, in water or even on the couch when fighting for the remote. Which then, the television goes black and Changkyun whips his head to the only culprit. 

 

"Hey! I was watching that mister." His ears point down is disappointment and tops it off with a pout, making Kihyun coo to lean down and kiss his boyfriend. 

 

"Sorry Kyunie, but we're going to go out right now."

 

"Like right now, right now?"

 

"Yes, right now, right now." 

 

Changkyun puts on a red sweater and follows Kihyun out the door as the sun slowly falls, emitting yellows, oranges and purples scattered across the sky. The air is warm, and their surroundings are peaceful, quiet with no one talking except nature. Hand in hand, the pair walking away from their usual hangout, and the wolf tilts his head wondering where Kihyun is planning to take him. But he doesn't open his mouth, as if he's afraid to wake the wildlife that live within the trees and holes of the forest. Though, he trusts the fox and let's him guide the way as he enjoys the warmth of their connected hands, and Changkyun adjusts to entwine their fingers. 

 

It's not until maybe a hour later do the wolf and fox stop, on a high point to see the other parts of the forest. The view is spectacular and breathtaking, seeing the tops of the tall trees that cover most of the forest, leaves painted in the colors of the sunset above. A gasp leaves Changkyun's breath as his ears perk up, and grabs Kihyun's hand tighter and steps closer to the edge just a little to see the small details that completes everything. 

 

"Let's sit down before we do something stupid like trip off the ledge." Kihyun jokes, taking a seat as Changkyun follows, sitting beside him as they watch the sunset. He's happy to be spending time like this with the other. "You know, I never would of thought that one day I'd be sitting here watching the view with someone that my species is actually afraid of; I feel so happy, and sappy."

 

Changkyun laughs, leaning against the others shoulder as Kihyun automatically goes straight to playing with his hair and ears. He murrs, wrapping an arm around Kihyun's waist to play with the strands of his orange and black tail, his other hand drawing circles on his knees until it's swatted away when he tickles it. The black-haired chuckles and instead uses that hand to poke the fox's cheek.

 

"You're cute."

 

"You're cute too."

 

"That's what the C in my name stands for."

 

Kihyun perks at this and smiles, kissing his forehead. "No wonder you're so much cuter." 

 

"You know what Kihyun. I'm glad that I get to be here with you too. Not only do I use you for warmth, cuddles and kisses," The fox giggles, giving Changkyun a small playful shove. "Although those are my favorite things that you give me, your existence is the best thing I could ask for."

 

The fox's heart squeezes in his chest, looking down at his significant other and smiles brightly, moving to cup his face. Repeatedly leaving long pecks of kisses on the other that makes Changkyun laugh, and smile wide,  making Kihyun take the moment to also kiss his dimples. He gives the black-haired a sweet kiss on his lips, a more longer one and the other kisses back in seconds unable to hold in his smile. 

 

The fox pulls away, looking into the pretty features of Changkyun's face. "I'm glad for your existence too Changkyun." The older's tail sways in happiness, and so does the other's. The younger moves to lay his head on Kihyun's lap, looking up at his boyfriend who smiles fondly back at him and he can't help but coo at how cute and pretty he is. He grabs the others hands and plays with the palms, tracing the lines with his fingers and soon connecting them again.

 

"To our happiness."

 

"Our happiness." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Changkyun did not howl but I had reasons.


End file.
